1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a forceps and, more particularly, it relates to a forceps adapted to seizing and holding a tissue located in a deep operating site of the body in a surgical operation that may be a cardiac surgical operation and also to grasping a part located in a deep and remote area of a precision machine.
2. Prior Art
Known forceps typically comprise a pair of forked handles and an associated pair of blades extending linearly from the respective handles and therefore it is practically impossible for such a forceps to grasp a tissue or a part located in a deep and narrow position, although it may be handled with each to grasp an object located in a broad area. To cope with this problem, there have been proposed forceps comprising a pair of forked handles and a pair of blades inclined in a direction that is perpendicular relative to the swinging direction of the handles.
A forceps comprising a pair of forked handles and a pair of blades inclined in a direction perpendicular relative to the swinging direction of the handles as described above is adapted to grasp a tissue or a part extending perpendicularly relative to the swinging direction of the handles but it cannot successfully be used to grasp an object extending in parallel with the swinging direction of the handles. Particularly, cardiovascular surgical operations are normally conducted in a deep and/or narrow operating site for any of the aortae or the cardiac valves and the use of such a forceps unadapted to grasping a tissue extending perpendicularly relative to the swinging direction of the handles is often obstructive and hazardous.
In view of the above identified problems of known forceps, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a forceps adapted to grasping a tissue or a part located in a deep and remote position and extending in parallel with the swinging direction of the handles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a forceps that can achieve the above identified object without giving the user a strange feeling if he or she is accustomed to use known forcepses as described above and is free from hygienic problems.